True love
by Tallyp123
Summary: This is a one-shot The curse happened it just wasn't Regina but someone else not that it matters, what matter is that Regina a school teacher loves Emma Swan the local Sheriff but is too afraid to make her move even though her best friend and mother push her too, what happens when the move is made and the curse is broken? Who were they to each other before this?


ONE SHOT

Plot: This is a one shot The curse happened it just wasn't Regina but someone else not that it matters, what matter is that Regina a school teacher loves Emma Swan the local Sheriff but is too afraid to make her move even though her best friend and mother push her too, what happens when the move is made and the curse is broken? Who were they to each other before this?

Pairing: Emma/Regina

Regina Mills was a teacher at the local high school, she taught English she was considered the most beautiful woman in the town, many had asked her out but none succeeded, no she only had her eye on one person.

That person was the sheriff her name was Emma Swan, she was in Regina's opinion the most perfect creature to grace the planet, her long blond curls she just wanted to run her fingers through, she often wore tank tops and a jacket she was the poster child for lesbian.

Regina watched as her class sat listening to Emma tell them about her job, Regina was sat at the back were no one could see her, it was here she started checking Emma out her jacket was left on the chair so Regina could see her arms which were well defined her hair up in a bun as it was hot today and of course today was the day the air conditioning stopped working, though Regina was silently glad, she watched a bead of sweat drip down the other girls neck, she licked her lips wanting to taste it.

The only person who noticed Regina's staring of the other girl was her best friend Belle she was stood at the front of the class as she worked in the library they had been best friends for years, Regina could come off cold but it was a defence after a heartbreak that Regina didn't talk about any more had closed her off slightly. However Belle knew of Regina's crush on the blond in front of her.

Regina of course hadn't actually told her but it was obvious even Cora the mayor and Regina's mother knew of the crush, the pair didn't say anything but they had a plan to at least find out what Emma thought of her.

A hand shot up once Emma had finished her speech it was of course Henry Blanchard, Mary Blanchard's son who was in on the plan.

"I was wondering does being the sheriff leave no time for romance?" Henry asked Belle inwardly grinned, she watched as Regina looked on in horror but she also noticed the subtle look Emma had thrown at Regina when the question was asked but she looked away quickly.

"Well having a deputy helps me" Emma replied with a smile, his hand shot up again Emma nodded.

"Would you date anyone in town?" Henry asked as innocent as he could Regina nearly chocked on thin air but she did manage to nearly fall off the desk the interuption meant the whole class looked at her including Emma who smirked.

Regina coughed and stood smoothing her outfit out before walking to the front of the class.

Henry subtly let his foot trip the other woman up, before she hit the ground Emma caught her, Regina had grasped Emma's arm and she felt the muscles and she blushed.

The pair looked at each other for a minute before they realised where they were, when they had straightened themselves out they both blushed but the class and Belle grinned.

"Thank you Sheriff" Regina mumbled Emma smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you can call me Emma Regina" Emma replied there was a slight husk to her voice.

Regina's only response was to blush and nod, the class started to understand what was going on, even though a lot of their parents talked about Miss Mills being cold hearted to them she wasn't she was always there if anyone needed to talk she was about as far from cold as someone could be.

"Any way class its time to let the sheriff go and get back to protecting the town" Regina smiled Emma shrugged on her red leather jacket.

The class nodded until Henry spoke up "Emma if you could date anyone in this town who would it be?" He asked the class fell silent and listened for that she was about to say.

"Well there is someone I have my eye on" Emma replied Regina stood still her heart sinking "She's a beautiful teacher" she glanced at Regina then left the stunned class.

Regina had finished all her marking whilst at school, to be honest she just wanted a drink the day was stressful and confusing for her, Regina made her way to the diner her mum and best friend were there already she took off her coat and hung it up and went to join them.

When she saw her mum she knew Belle had told her what had gone on as she had a shit eating grin on her face she looked straight at Belle who had the decency to look guilty.

Ever since Regina had told her mother about her feelings for the sheriff her mother had pushed her to see if Emma felt the same and now she knows Emma does she will be annoying about it.

"So Belle told me about what happened in class" Cora began with a grin,, Regina glared at her best friend.

"Emma might not of meant me mother" Regina replied Cora scoffed.

"Belle told me what happened she definitely meant you and I wasn't even there!" Cora exclaimed Regina blushed, it was then the bell went and in walked the woman they were talking about but she wasn't alone.

Killian Jones a ladies man was with her, everyone knew he wanted to get into Emma's pants since he first got here, sure they were friends and Emma didn't want anything more she told him as much but it didn't stop him trying.

Regina watched the pair order their drinks and sat by the bar, Emma turned and saw Regina looking at her she smiled at the other woman, Regina blushed but smiled back when Regina wasn't looking the other two women at the table noticed Emma letting her eyes take in Regina's figure as she bit her bottom lip.

Regina looked back at the pair it was then she saw Killian kiss Emma who didn't look like she was pushing him away, her heart shattered to a million pieces she gulped to stop herself from crying she said nothing as she ran to grab her coat and left the diner.

Regina got half way down the street the tears left her thick and fast she couldn't stop them, it all hurt to much she wanted to curl up and let it all out she hated that one woman had this power over her. Regina stopped dead in the middle of the street and just stood there and let the pain was over her.

Regina was distracted she didn't hear someone behind her "Regina?" A voice said Regina froze she didn't dare turn around she knew Emma was stood behind her "are you ok? I'm sorry you had to see that" Regina snorted.

"Why would I care what you and guyliner do" Emma chuckled at the name she had given Killian "you should go back inside Miss Swan I was just leaving" Regina made a move to leave she still hadnt looked at Emma.

"The kiss meant nothing!" Emma shouted this caused Regina to stop Emma took this as a good sign she moved forward "he was trying his luck again I would of pushed him away but it took me by surprise but when I did I saw you had gone and I couldnt let you think..." Emma paused gathering her thoughts Regina turned to look at her it was then Emma noticed Regina had been crying she frowned "why is a beautiful woman like yourself crying?" She asked moving closer to wipe the tears from her face.

"What couldnt you let me think?" Regina whispered niether had noticed that Cora, Belle, Killian and most of diner were watching the pair.

"I didn't want you to think that it was Killian I wanted" Emma replied "my heart belongs to someone else, has done since I met her actually" she smiled.

"She's lucky" Regina mumbled to hide her hurt she heard Emma sigh she looked up sharply "what?"

"You know you can be so dense sometimes Regina" Emma snapped Regina was taken aback.

"Well I am so sorry Miss Swan" with that she turned and went to leave everyone willed one of them to admit they loved the other.

"It's you!" Emma shouted, this got Regina to stop she turned slowly to look at Emma "my heart my soul everything belongs to you" Regina felt herself hoping for the first time in a while "I love you"

"I...I...I love you too" that's all it took and Emma ran to the other girl she wrapped her up in her arms laughing she spun the other girl round they both laughed.

Once Emma put her down they looked deeply into each others eyes Emma tucked a piece of Regina's hair behind her ear "Can I kiss you now?" Emma asked.

"Please do" Regina all but sighed Emma didn't need to be told twice she pulled Regina to her Emma's hands planted themselves on her hips whilst Regina's hands wound up around Emma's neck they were both nervous and they both knew it.

Emma took the plunge as soon as their lips touched a shock wave rippled through them and everyone else, at first neither girl noticed the change but then they were flooded with memories, memories from a different place and time the pair pulled back both eyes closed as they took on the new memories that were going through their heads.

Once it stopped everywhere was silent as people came to grips with what happened. Cora and Belle looked at each other like they were seeing each other again after a long time, the pair hugged tightly both crying, it was the same all over people hugging us, most crying the only two not crying or hugging was Emma and Regina.

Their eyes were stilled closed they tried to make sense of what was happening, before either girl could even talk to the other Mary Margaret, her husband David and son Henry ran over they all jumped Emma with hugs and crying they were so happy to see their daughter/sister again but Emma didn't respond at all she just continued looking at Regina who was being hugged by her family.

The time Regina was suppose to enjoy was now ruined her memories had come back she knew who she really was, she knew who Emma really was and she knew they couldn't be together she tried keeping it together as she looked at Emma who was staring at her.

" _You know a beautiful woman like yourself shouldnt be alone" a voice pulled Regina from her thoughts she looked up and saw a girl with blond hair staring down at her._

" _I was waiting for my mother she was just buying some fruit" Regina replied as the other girl sat down next to her._

 _"I am Emma Charming" the introduced herself Regina smiled shyly._

" _I know who you are your highness" Regina replied._

 _"You may know who I am but I don't know you, I would remember seeing you" Emma replied with a grin Regina laughed, she looked around she noticed the guards not far away she looked back at Emma._

" _I am Regina Mills" she finally replied Emma took her hand and kissed her knuckle Regina blushed._

" _Well Regina I hope I meet you again" with that Emma stood and had followed her guard as they lead her back home._

Regina gulped as she sat with her mother and best friend in the diner as the king and queen calmed everyone down, Emma stood by them as they imagined a lot of people were confused and scared Regina wasn't one of them she was scared or confused.

"We know your all scared but we must remain calm and find out who did this to us" Snow began.

"Or how about the fact the princess and the peaseant were the ones who broke it?" Granny replied everyone looked between the two girls Regina hated the attention she also knew her title or lack of one meant she couldnt even be with her true love.

 _Emma and Regina leant against the tree Regina let her head rest against Emma's chest she sighed she loved moments like this being with Emma made her happy she knew it wouldnt last they couldnt be together in public Emma was a princess she had to marry someone with a title nothing they could say or do would change that._

" _I love you so much Regina" Emma sighed kissing her head "I don't want to marry Prince Jones" she was emotional Regina felt a tear make its way down her cheek "I want to marry you" Regina moved from her position too look at the other girl she then straddled the girl kissing her deeply Emma happily reciprocated the kiss pulling the other girl closer to her._

Regina couldnt take it she saw the sly smirk Killian wore he knew Emma had no choice but to marry him.

"We shall arrange the marriage of Emma and Killian at once this will give people hope" Charming said smiling between the two Regina couldnt help but let the tears fall, she hadnt noticed that Emma could see her crying she frowned she knew she needed to stand up to her parents she needed Regina to know that she loved her more than life itself her heart belonged to the other woman.

"No you won't" Emma whispered everyone looked at her but her focus was on Regina who looked at her confused "I was too afraid then to tell you that my heart would never belong to anyone but one person" she began "When I was sixteen I met a girl in a market she was sat looking so beautiful waiting for her mother to finish buying fruit" Regina smiled as she remembered the first time they met.

"We became friends she didn't see me as a princess she saw me as a girl who just wanted a friend, that day in the market I gave my heart to her, it was love at first sight for me" Emma paused as she made her way towards Regina she knelt down and made Regina look at her she wore a small smile on her face "on one of dates I made her a promise one that I couldn't do because we were cursed or whatever" she paused putting her hand in her pocket she pulled out a small box.

"Princess" Regina whispered.

Emma smiled she stood and turned to her parents. "I am asking that this stupid rule be changed I don't wish to marry Killian I want to marry my soul mate, my true love" her parents looked at each other both smiling they turned to Emma.

"You may marry who you wish" Charming replied Emma broke out in a huge grin she turned to Regina who seemed shocked that they said yes she looked up at Emma without thinking about it Regina stood and jumped into Emma's arms once again the girl spun her round the pair laughing once they were done Regina pulled Emma in for a deep breath taking kiss, it felt right, it felt like home.

They pulled apart but stayed as close together as they could that was until Emma got on one knee and opened the box it was a simple diamond she knew Regina wouldnt want anything to big she wasn't that kind of girl.

"When we were cursed I never understood why I had this box with me all the time, it didn't occur to me to throw it away and now I know why, before this curse was cast we were to meet at our place, I had it all planned I was going to ask you to run away with me and marry me we could be normal people and I know we never got the chance to but I don't want to run away from our friends and family I want to marry you I want everyone there to see how beautiful you would look" Emma paused catching her breath "I guess what I am trying to ask is Regina Mills will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Regina didn't even have to think she jumped down at Emma kissing her deeply the pair fell to the floor and laughed "yes" was all Regina said as everyone but one clapped for the couple.

Sure they had to find out who cursed them but for now that could wait.


End file.
